This application proposes the creation of a Skin Diseases Research Core Center at Vanderbilt University and the Department of Veterans Affairs Medical Center, Nashville. Skin related research at this institution has been characterized by a broadly based, interdisciplinary effort featuring collaborations with a number of Departments including Medicine (Dermatology) Biochemistry, Cell Biology, Pharmacology and Surgery. The theme of this proposal, "Extracellular Matrix, Cytokines and their Receptors in Skin Diseases," represents the interests and expertise of interacting, funded investigators performing skin related research in Dermatology, Cell Biology, Pathology and Medicine. As the study of cytokines becomes related to skin disorders, it has become apparent that elucidating the role of cellular receptors is crucial as is gaining an understanding of cellular responses in the context of their surrounding connective tissue matrix. Research efforts are focused upon skin growth, development and repair through studies of cellular proliferation, migration, interactions with the connective tissue matrix and remodeling of that matrix. Cutaneous concerns relevant to these efforts include proliferative diseases such as psoriasis, benign and malignant neoplasms, and wound healing. The objectives of this proposal are to encourage the growth and development of skin related research by enhancing the efficiency, interactins and productivity of its supporting funded investigators; attract, guide and support novel research and investigators new to skin related studies; and, facilitate the involvement of our clinical trainees and faculty in skin research. To support this concept, COREs in Tissue Culture, Tissue Analysis, Molecular Biology, and Animal Modeling are proposed. A set of six Pilot & Feasibility programs present innovative proposals, several by investigators new to skin research, indicative of the resources available to dermatologic studies at this institution.